


Behind the camera

by ElectricActionCat



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricActionCat/pseuds/ElectricActionCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phanfiction featuring Dan Howell and Phil Lester, two close friends who spend every free moment with one another. For Dan's birthday, Phil plans a surprise trip that goes wrong along the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the camera

As he traipsed towards the kitchen, Dan counted the steps as his feet hit each one. By the time he got down the stairs, he could hear loud crashes and innocent cursing coming from the kitchen; "Oh bunny rabbit cotton tails!" Phil cried as the pancake that has been stuck to the ceiling dislodged and landed on his head. Dan giggled, alerting Phil that the birthday boy was awake.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Phil yelled, fighting the droopy pancake that lay atop his head.  
Dan sighed "Hey Phil! What you up to?" He asked, helping his room mate detach the pancake.  
Phil tackled Dan into a bear hug "Making you breakfast." He ruffled Dan's hair before returning to the food.  
Dan, fixing his hair, inhaled loudly to appreciate the heavenly smell that was Phil's homemade pancakes.


End file.
